Even In Death
by Mary Belacqua
Summary: Gina começou desde o segundo ano a sentir aqueles sentimentos por Tom. Ele dominava ela tão simplesmente, e ela se sentia tão confortavél naquela posição que não estava ligada ao mundo, apenas á ele, á quem ela pertencia. Para sempre.


bNota da autora:/b Bem, pra quem vai na Aliança 3 Vassouras, eu publiquei essa song lá como Mary Moon... é que eu não consegui me registrar  
com esse nick aqui... Espero que gostem e deixem comentarios sobre ela! Quero oferecer a song a Angelina Michelle, que me ajudou a entrar no ff.net e que é uma ótima autora, leiam a fic dela! E a Marluce, que é simplesmente  
uma amiga mais que espetacular!  
  
Música: Even In Death, Evanescence  
  
iDá-me uma razão para acreditar que tu tenhas ido embora  
  
Eu vejo a tua sombra então eu sei eles então todos errados  
  
Luar suave na terra marrom  
  
Leva-me onde tu colocas  
  
Eles levaram-te para longe de mim mas agora estou levando-te para casa/i  
  
Gina ainda olhava para a parede em que acabara de ver uma sombra se movendo. A sombra de Tom. Ela sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma por saber que ele viera olhar ela na biblioteca naquela madrugada, novamente.  
Lá fora havia apenas a lua cheia jogando seu brilho espetacularmente prateado na terra que se iluminava. A luz entrava pelas grandes janelas da biblioteca, e fora olhando pra uma prateleira que ela vira a sombra se mover.  
A menor dos Weasley vinha sempre escondida "estudar Poções" agora que seus N.O.M's estavam se aproximando; sabia que apesar de Você-sabe-quem ter voltado no ano anterior, ele não era mais Tom, apesar de Tom ainda ser ele. Ridlle vinha constantemente olhar para Gina á estudar encolhida e escondida e a menina, mesmo não querendo admitir, adorava que ele viesse para sua casa, para Hogwarts. Ela era que ó levava.  
  
iEu vou estar para sempre aqui contigo  
  
Meu amor  
  
As suaves faladas palavras tu deste-me  
  
Mesmo na morte o nosso amor vai continuar/i  
  
Olhando para a prateleira na esperança de ver novamente a sombra de Tom, ela só notara a aproximação da lembrança dele quando esta se sentou ao seu lado. Ela não sabia como a lembrança se mantinha, mas achava que Voldemort, agora ressurgido, lhe dava forças para visitar a sua menina.  
Por mais que dissessem para ela tomar cuidado com materiais das Trevas desde seu primeiro ano, ela se cativava tanto por Tom que não deixaria nada afastar ele dela. Nem a "morte" da lembrança conseguiu ó afastar da menina que herdara a estatura baixa da mãe, a magreza do pai, a pele branca como porcelana e os cabelos ondulados e flamejantes ,médios, emoldurando o rosto.  
"Minha pequena Gin." Ela levou um leve susto ao ouvir a voz rouca sussurrar ao seu ouvido, mas ao constatar que ele estava ali baixou a guarda e deixou-se ser beijada por ele.  
  
iAlguns dizem que sou louca pelo meu amor, oh meu amor  
  
Mas nenhum compromisso pode prender-me do teu lado, oh meu amor  
  
Eles não sabem tu não podes deixar-me  
  
Eles não te ouvem cantando para mim/i  
  
Os beijos de Tom não tinham pressa para se acabarem; ele possuía a boca de Gina aos poucos com a sua própria, até deixar a menina sem ar. A segurava pela cintura e a puxava para junto de si, fazendo a menina ter arrepios quando seu corpo encostava na sólida lembrança, passeava com seus dedos longos e brancos pelas costas dela, acariciava sua nuca enquanto a menina mantinha a dele sendo acariciada pro seus pequenos dedos.  
Ela tinha que continuar sempre para junto dele. Tinha que ter ele para ela para todo o sempre, ninguém nunca ia poder tirar ele dera, ele lhe pertencia. Era isso que ela achava; Tom se apoderou do coração da menina lentamente e ela, embora sempre fosse avisada para que se ele voltasse á aparecer para ela ia ter que avisar Dumbledore imediatamente, se deixava ser tomada por Tom pelas madrugadas a fora, a lua sendo a única testemunha dos pecados de Gina. Se a lua pudesse falar, diria que a garota perdera totalmente a sanidade.  
  
iEu vou estar para sempre aqui contigo  
  
Meu amor  
  
As suaves faladas palavras tu deste-me  
  
Mesmo na morte o nosso amor vai continuar/i  
  
Se fosse para ela morrer, que fosse naqueles momentos em que Tom lhe colocava no chão e lentamente lhe beijava, lhe explorando com as mãos e com os lábios quentes e pálidos. Nada ia tirar dela os momentos com Tom, que naquele dia se arrastaram até que fosse quatro da matina, e ele ao lado da menina começasse a recitar juras de amor em latim.  
Apesar de não as entender, Gina compreendia o que ele queria lhe dizer. Ela era dele, sabia disso e não se importava, apesar que depois, quando a tarde se arrastava com aulas, se arrependia dos atos cometidos. Mas quando a nova noite chegava tudo que importava era Tom, seu amor por Tom, que iria durar por toda a vida e morte dela.  
Quando pensava que iam derrotar Voldemort, só queria saber se Tom iria ficar ao lado dela. E ele dizia, sempre que esta lhe perguntava isso "Nunca vou te deixar minha menina.". Ela se condenava por pensar coisas naquele feitio, mas se era para que Tom ficasse junto dela, ela queria que Voldemort vivesse para sempre.  
  
iE eu não posso amar-te, mais do que já te amo/i  
  
Ela se entregava de corpo e alma para Tom naquelas tantas noites. Se desesperava sempre que ele não lhe vinha ver, odiava quando ele ia embora, que era a hora em que o sol começava a surgir laranja no horizonte e que tanto ele quanto ela deixavam a biblioteca. Faria qualquer coisa por ele; vivia por ele, morreria por ele, sangraria por ele, mentiria por ele, mataria por ele. Não tinha como um amor ou devoção ser maior do que o dela por Tom.  
  
iEu vou estar para sempre aqui contigo  
  
Meu amor  
  
As suaves faladas palavras tu deste-me  
  
Mesmo na morte o nosso amor vai continuar/i  
  
Quando ele foi embora naquela noite, deixara uma pequena rosa negra ao lado dos livros de Gina. Em suas pétalas, escrito em tinta prateada que, ela não queria admitir e nem pensar nisso, era sangue de unicórnio, estava as palavras "minha para sempre". E sim, seria dele para sempre. Necessitava ser dele para sempre.  
O dia passara tão devagar que ela pensou que um ano tinha ido embora quando a nova noite chegou e ela, escondia entre prateleiras na biblioteca, esperava ele; sabia que ele á protegia e que ninguém a pegaria ali de noite.  
Quando ele apareceu, fora atrás dela, e se agachou próximo ao corpo da menina, a abraçando por trás e dizendo olá ao pé do ouvido dela. Ela se virou e encarou os dois olhos negros dele, que adentraram nos olhos azuis dela, dominando ela ainda mais.  
Mais um beijo lento, com a língua de Tom invadindo a boca de Gina, buscando os recantos dela em que a garota mais delirava, enquanto correspondia o beijo o melhor que podia.  
Queria que aquela hora não acabasse, que o beijo de Tom fosse ainda mais longo do que já era e se prolongasse pela eternidade em que ela iria viver com ele quando morresse.  
  
iE eu não posso amar-te, mais do que já te amo/i  
  
Naquela noite ele não quis Gina inteira, passou a maior parte do tempo apenas a beijando ou a vendo dormir levemente sobre seu colo; á enfeitiçava para que ela não tivesse sono durante o dia, mas hoje preferiu ver a ruiva dormir como um anjo sobre ele. Sabia que a menina ia fazer qualquer coisa que ele lhe pedisse, e amava a sensação de poder que ela deixava ele provar cada dia mais.  
Mas, ao mesmo tempo que amava o poder e a demonstração de poder que a dor que se pode causar era, não queria que a garota fosse machucada pela guerra, queria ter ela para sempre junto dele. E sabia que seu eu do presente iria cuidar para que isso acontecesse, e que providenciaria junto dele para que os dois ficassem juntos para sempre.  
Amava sua pequena Gin, ao modo que podia. Mas a amava tanto quanto amava o poder, e isso é algo maior do que se poderia imaginar.  
Quando ela acordou, estava no chão duro da biblioteca e o sol já inundava as prateleiras com sua luz dourada. Ela se levantou com as costas duras, não sabia que horas eram mais sabia que Tom devia ter posto algo para que ela fosse para a torre da Grifinoria em segurança. Sim, deixara o feitiço, e uma pequena marca no pescoço de Gina que esta foi descobrir durante o banho: a marca negra mínima ainda brilhava e em baixo dela estava escrito "Minha para sempre". Ela não tinha do que reclamar. 


End file.
